Steve Mason
Steve Mason is the main protagonist and only playable character of Harvester. Steve Mason is a simple, young adult with short, dark brown hair and hazel eyes. He's always seen wearing a blue, plaid, flannel shirt along with matching blue jeans. Steve made his first appearance in the intro of the game. History Steve wakes up in the 1950's town of Harvest with a bad case of amnesia. He has no memory of anything, not even his identity. What he does know is that he doesn't belong in Harvest. Wanting answers, he goes around the town asking various townspeople who he is and requesting help. Each person didn't believe him and always responded with the infamous saying: "You always were a kidder, Steve!" While searching for answers, he finds out about The Sacred Order of The Harvest Moon, and a building in the center of the town referred to as "the Lodge". Apparently the town revolves around this Lodge and according to the Sergeant-at-arms, it has knowledge that Steve absolutely needs, and could hold information about Steve's true identity. He also finds out that he is going to get married in two weeks to a beautiful young lady named Stephanie Pottsdam. When Steve goes to visit his bride-to-be, he discovers that she too, is suffering from amnesia. Steve and Stephanie know something is going on and it couldn't be a coincidence that that the both of them happened to have amnesia. Steve believes that The Lodge would be the best place to start. The Sergeant-at-Arms tells Steve in order to enter the Order, he must acquire an application from the Post Office. After acquiring one, The Sergeant-at-Arms assigns Steve to do a task each day, calling them "Minor Pranks". The "Minor Pranks" range from making a small scratch in a car to burning down Edna's Diner and getting people killed. After completing these tasks, Steve finally receives his invitation to the Lodge; a card, along with what is supposedly his fiancée's skull and spinal cord. After discovering the remains, Steve sets off to explore the Lodge and find out what has happened to Stephanie. When he enters the Lodge, it proves to be a complete slaughterhouse. Steve is tasked with killing monsters, along with the occasional human. The Lodge contains 3 levels, and with each level, Steve has to solve various puzzles. Eventually, he makes it to the final level and discovers that Stephanie is alive, but hooked to a torture device that injures her every time Steve makes it to a level. The Sergeant-at-Arms explains to Steve and Stephanie that the town of Harvest is just a virtual reality created by the Harvesters in hopes of turning people like Steve into real serial killers. The Sergeant-at-Arms gives Steve two options; to kill Stephanie in Harvest, also killing her in real life, and re-enter the real world as a serial killer, or to marry Stephanie and live the rest of his life in Harvest (which is actually five minutes or less in the real world). Bad ending In order to leave the virtual reality of Harvester, one is required to get out the same way they came in, using a skull and spinal cord. Thus, Steve brutally murders his fiancée Stephanie, and rips out her skull and spinal cord. After doing so, he returns to the real world, quite proud of the murder he committed. The Harvesters welcome him as a brother and send him home. On his way home, Steve pretends to be a hitchhiker, then brutally murders a lady who picks him up by stabbing her to death. He returns home and plays Harvester on his computer. His real mother then enters the room and criticizes violence in video games and compares it to "Roadrunner Cartoons". Steve repeats the line to himself and laughs maniacally. It is then revealed that he ate the finger of the female driver who he recently murdered. Good ending Steve tells the Sergeant-at-Arms that he'd rather die than become a serial killer. The Sergeant-at-arms expresses how disappointed he is in Steve and that Steve had possibilities. Steve and Stephanie hold their wedding at the Temple of Love inside the Lodge, where the Sergeant-at-Arms marries them together. They end up buying a house together and having a baby, although the baby isn't real. Eventually, they die of old age alongside each other and are buried in the Cemetery of Harvest. It is then revealed that Steve and Stephanie's lives only lasted five minutes and that they died in the real world. The Harvesters express their disappointment in this. Previous Life Not much is known about Steve's previous life or who he was before he ended up in the Harvester program, other than who his real mother is and that he lives in Texas. Upon paying close attention to the Town of Harvest, the player can find out a little more about him. For example, Steve has mentioned the fact that he always wanted a tucker, and it was odd that he was in a town full of them. Quotes * "Just once, Stephanie because... I can't remember a damn thing either." * "What makes you so sure she needs a penis?" * "Even so, do you think society pays a heavy price for the violence in the media?" * "I'd rather die than become as twisted as you." * "That's bullshit, Mom." * "Maybe the body has its own memory." * "Would I kid about something like that? Why won't you believe me?" * "I'm fuzzy on a lot of things these days, my memory's gone." * "Screwing in the school broom closet. What will people think?" * "Oh, great... then you ARE against me." * "Roadrunner cartoons? Heheh... Roadrunner cartoons! Ahahaha-" * "This is sick. I'm supposed to marry this Stephanie and I don't even know who she is." * "Isn't a lost child everyone's concern?" * "My time in Harvest? You talk like I'm a visitor, Mom." * "Are you supposed to help me out, or get me killed?" Trivia * Kurt Kistler, the actor who portrayed Steve, was reportedly arrested for possessing child pornography in early 2012. His publicity photo showed him wearing a similar blue flannel shirt he wore for the Harvester game. * Steve is portrayed by Kurt Kistler, but voiced by Ryan Wickerham, the same voice actor as the Sergeant-at-arms. * According to an interview with Kurt Kistler (the physical actor of Steve), Steve was supposedly planned to be a blond instead of a brunet, since Kurt mentioned that Gilbert P. Austin (the creator of Harvester) was disappointed that Kurt didn't have blond hair. This could mean that the concept of Steve Mason is a possible reference to Marvel's Captain America, Steve Rogers. * 7 flannel shirts, accompanied with matching blue jeans, are the only clothes found in Steve's closet (one set for every day before the annual blood drive). Gallery Steveintro.jpg|Steve in the intro of the game Stevefullbody.jpg Roadrunnercartoons.jpg|Steve laughing behind his mother's back during the bad ending. Closeupofstevesface.jpg Goodnightsweetkidder.jpg|Sheriff Duane Dwayne putting Steve to bed after his first arrest. Stevebeingdecapitated.jpg|Steve being decapitated by the man-eating plant in the Lodge. Stevegettingshotinthehead.jpg|Steve being shot in the head after upsetting Colonel Buster Monroe. Stevemason2.jpg Stevearrested.jpg|Steve being arrested for a crime Stevewakingup.jpg Stevesinvitation.jpg|Steve's invitation to the Lodge Stevegoingtosleep.jpg Stevebeingelectrocuted.jpg|One of the game overs Steveandstephaniewedding.jpg|Steve marrying Stephanie during the good ending stevedyingintherealworld.jpg|Steve dying in the real world after choosing to marry Stephanie in the good ending. 287020_screenshots_2014-07-22_00003.jpg|Steve's filled in Application to the Lodge Category:Characters Category:Dead characters